A Life So Changed
by BwayBound
Summary: 20 year old Lucy James is struggling to adapt to her new reality. With the sudden passing of her parents, her life-long friend Alden Kinston asks her to join him and his fiancé, Sarah, on the Titanic to start anew. Will her best friend be the one to help her through these tough times? Or will a certain officer guide her through this crazy thing called life?
1. Chapter One: Lost

_Thursday, August 21st, 1890_

 _My Dearest Katherine,_

 _Please understand me when I say, that I will never let anyone or anything stop me from being with you. You are the reason I look forward to getting up each morning, in hopes of seeing your beautiful face as I walk down the street. You are my reason for living. You have such passion, such life. It's quite the rarity in women – not that you could be compared to any other. You bring this light and beauty into my life that cannot be measured. I promise you, we will be together. No matter what obstacles we may face, love always finds a way. And I will find you. I need you in my life. I want to hold you. I want to marry you. Have children with you. Grow old with you. Sweetheart, do not lose faith, please I implore you. I love you with all my heart. I will write you again tomorrow, as I do every day._

 _All my love,_

 _Edward._

I folded the letter neatly and placed it back into its worn out envelope. Flipping it over, my finger traced over the letters, feeling the indentation that had been etched onto the paper. My mother's name, printed neatly on the front in my father's hand.

Sighing heavily, I turned to the box beside me that contained hundreds of other letters that looked similar to the one in my hands. I flipped through the envelopes, which were catalogued by date, finding the correct home for this particular letter. My parents love story was rare and unheard of. No one married for love, they only married for money. I thought back to the stories my parents would share; how their union was not one that was acceptable.

My mother, a middle class woman, with limited financial standing in this world. My father one of the most eligible bachelors in all of America. Yet they overcame the hardships and were soon married.

" _It was a long road, of hardships, heartache and determination. But we managed to get through all of that. I wouldn't do it any differently"._ My father would always say. My mom's nose would crinkle as she smiled, then she would mouth out " _I love you"._

This was routine. I would hear it every day. Not once was I annoyed or bothered by this. It gave me hope. Hope that one day I would experience all of the magic and love my parents felt every day of their lives since their marriage.

I placed the lid on the box, and stood from my bed brushing the skirt of my dress, removing any wrinkles that may have formed while sitting. I looked down at the black fabric that had become all too familiar to me. It had been one week to the day since I buried my parents.

I picked up the box, placed it on the floor, giving it a small nudge with my foot, sliding it under my bed.

"You must've read those a hundred times over by now". I turned my head to see my life-long friend Alden Kinston leaning against the doorway to my bedroom.

"One hundred and one, actually." I responded. The corners of my mouth turning upwards slightly.

"You always have a smart ass answer for everything"

Alden has been in my life since I can remember. He and I were absolute trouble makers. We grew up living next door to one another here in Rye, a small town in England. He was the older brother I never had. We spent every minute we could with each other. When it came to me and him, all decorum was lost. Anything could happen.

"I learn from the best."

"And who is that, pray tell?" he said with a wide grin, exposing his almost perfect teeth.

"Ali, I'm not in the mood for games." I started for the door but he quickly put his hand on the door frame, his arm blocking my way through.

"Luce." He said, dropping all humor from his voice. "Look at me." I slowly looked up into his bright green eyes. "You are not alone. Remember that. I'm here for you, Sarah is here for you-"

"Alden, sweetheart!" And just like that the high pitched voice of Sarah reverberated through the house. I rolled my eyes and ducked my head under Ali's still outstretched arm.

I turned to face him, taking small steps backwards.

"I'm fine Ali, really. No need to worry about me. Besides, you're _fiancé"_ I said dramatically with a thick French accent "needs you right now." I turned around, continuing down the hallway.

"Lucy." Ali called after me, but I didn't turn around.

XXX

I rounded the corner of the house, my fingers grazing the wooden walls. I did my best to avoid the pictures hanging perfectly side by side. They were all of my parents and me. A reminder of the happier times. I decided I needed to clear my head. I made my way outside to the garden, fresh air would do me some good. This last week had been nothing but an emotional roller coaster, which I never thought would end. I didn't know what I was going to do next.

Here I am, 20 years old, an orphan, with absolutely no direction. My parents were the only people I had in my life. Them and Ali. He would soon be gone as well. He and Sarah were due to depart on the Titanic in 3 days-time to prepare for their impending nuptials in America.

I sat down on a stone bench located in the middle of the large yard, looking out over the ocean in the distance. Instead of appreciating the beauty, I thought of how this was only one of the millions of things to see that I wouldn't be able to share with my parents. A small tear found its way down my cheek.

I was ripped away from my realization when I heard Sarah yelling. What she was yelling about I couldn't discern. I imagine it had something to do about how underappreciated she felt. That's all they ever argued about. Sarah would yell and Ali would listen. She would tell him to pay more attention to her and he would just say "yes dear". The yelling suddenly stopped. I turned my head around and saw Ali, leaning up against the balcony both of his arms stretched out on either side of him. The French doors leading out were closed behind him. He was looking out towards the ocean when he looked down and noticed me. He smiled ever so slightly and nodded his head.

I thought about how Ali was different from any man I ever met. He didn't carry himself in a way most men of privilege did. He was thoughtful, considerate, kind and above all else, respectful. He didn't mock the less fortunate or turn his nose on what other people thought. He listened carefully and responded honestly. I always liked that about him. He was always popular with the ladies. He was tall, broad shouldered, with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was an absolute catch, fine quality breeding. But unlike anyone else, he never let it get to his head. He was just Ali. My best friend.

"Stay right there!" he called. "I'm coming down."

He didn't give me a chance to say anything. He quickly turned on his heel, pulled open the french doors and moved quickly inside.

I turned back to the ocean, thinking about my parents again. They would _always_ tell Ali and me that we would end up together. We would both scrunch up our faces as if we smelt something awful and say "EW" in the highest voices we could muster. It was one of many personal jokes we shared.

It was one of the many reasons Sarah didn't like me. She found our relationship odd and inappropriate.

"It's just not natural." she would scold. "A man and woman acting the way you two do. Especially in such a manner one wouldn't dare express unless you were to be betrothed."

She didn't understand our relationship. They became engaged 8 months ago. After that she told him it was no longer appropriate to spend so much time alone with another woman that was not his fiancé. He stopped coming around every day. It soon turned to every other day, then twice a week, to maybe once in a while. He came as often as he could, trying to avoid her scrutinizing eyes.

This was the first time in 8 months that we had spent so much time together. Ali had convinced Sarah that it was only right for him to stick around for a while.

It was the day of the funeral, I had escaped to my room, when I could hear them outside my window.

"She has no one else right now! She needs me Sarah! I don't know how you cannot see that!" he didn't give her a chance to respond. "I am staying here as long as Lucy needs me. End. Of. Story."

I had never heard him use that kind of tone with anyone. It was a tone that lacked patience and understanding, something I thought Ali would never run out of.

"Hey" he said sitting down to my left. It was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"Remember the time that we snuck out in the middle of the night." He said bending over and picking up a stray twig.

"Which time?" I asked.

He laughed. "It was right before I left for college. We walked to the beach and just sat in the sand and talked until the sun came up. We were both young and carefree. It was the last time I can honestly remember not having a care in the world." He fumbled with the twig, breaking off little pieces. He turned towards me then.

"Lucy. What I said back there, I meant it. I will always be here for you. I know you feel absolutely alone in this world, but I assure you, I'm not going anywhere."

I just stared at the ocean as he continued.

"Sarah and I, we're headed out on the Titanic in three days, which you already know. I was just speaking with her in regards to the trip, and I believe it best if you come along." He couldn't be serious.

"Ali, I don't think that's the best –"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE!" He shouted taking me completely off guard. He dropped the remaining piece of the twig on the ground. He lifted his hands running them through his hair. "I refuse to get on that ship knowing that you will do nothing to help yourself." He took a moment before finally turning towards me. He gently grabbed my chin and turned it so I was looking at him.

"Luce. You don't have any reason to stay here." He said softly. The words stung me like a thousand bees.

I closed my eyes turning away from him. "I know." I said in a whisper.

"Then come with me." It wasn't a question.

"But what about Sarah? I can't imagine that she is all too thrilled with the idea."

"I've already handled it." He scoffed. "God she can be so infuriating sometimes. Ya know that?"

It wasn't like Ali to talk ill of someone. He found gossip to be both vulgar and unnecessary.

"She never has anything nice to say to anyone! She constantly complains about every little damn thing!"

"Why are you marrying her Ali?" It was a question I had been dying to ask, but was always too scared to.

"I…I…" he sighed, pushing out all the air that was in his lungs.

"She is perfect in every other way." He finally said.

"You can't possibly be serious. Ali she-"

"Enough." He stood quickly. I felt wounded. He never acted this way once with me.

I looked up at him, the hurt clear on my face. His features softened instantly.

"Lucy. I am so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I think I may need to lie down." He bent over placing his hand on the back of my head, kissing me on the forehead before turning and walking inside.

I turned back towards the ocean looking for something, anything to take my mind off of everything that just happened. Titanic, going to America, leaving behind my home, the last remaining thing I had of my parents. As much as I didn't want to go, I knew Ali was right. I had nothing left here; Just memories. The sudden realization made the dam behind my eyes burst. I buried my head in my hands, wishing now, more than ever, that my parents were here to hold me.


	2. Chapter Two: Southampton

It was the night before we were due to set sail on Titanic. I was sitting in my hotel room staring at all of my possessions packed away, piled in the corner. I had managed to pack my entire world into five trunks.

Ali and I had spent the last two days sifting through all of my belongings. He helped me decide what I should take with me, and what wasn't of high importance, and could be left behind. As for the rest of the house, Ali had hired laborers to come in and take care of most of the work. They packed and stored away all of my parent's belongings; the only things that remained visible were large pieces of furniture. Ali had convinced me to leave behind my most cherished item; my parents letters. I reluctantly had them tucked away in the attic with the rest of their possessions. He had made arrangements for the house to be sold and assured me that everything in the attic would be kept safe until I had settled down in America; Then in due time, everything would be sent to me.

During this time, Sarah had traveled back to her home in London to oversee that her and Ali's belongings were packed accordingly in preparation for the trip. She said she would join us at the hotel in Southampton, come Tuesday afternoon.

Sighing heavily, I turned to look out the window. The sun was beginning to set behind a large building off in the horizon. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in" I said absent mindedly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Pardon me miss. I'm Anna. Mr. Kinston sent me to help you get ready for dinner." She said with a thick Irish accent.

I turned around and saw a woman who looked no older than myself. Her small frame standing right outside the door way.

"Yes. Please, do come in." I got up from my bed and walked towards the vanity that sat up against the opposite wall.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Long brown wavy hair pinned up and all too big hazel eyes staring back at me. I didn't look any different, yet I felt that I had aged 20 years over the past week.

"Now, Mr. Kinston said to make sure you look your absolute best tonight. He demanded that we dress you in something cheery and bright!" she said clapping her hands together.

Before I could protest, she started to work on my hair. She removed all of the pins, letting my hair cascade around me like a waterfall. She gathered it and started to braid it to the side fastening it right below ear with a pearl pin. The rest of my hair fell down the front of my right shoulder in lose wavy curls. She then quickly, but expertly, coated my lashes with mascara, and added a little tint of blush to my cheeks.

When she finished applying my makeup, she walked to my closet, sifting through the options. Sure enough, she followed Ali's wishes to a T and picked the brightest dress. It was a beautiful lavender dress with an intricately beaded bodice. The sleeves were caped and sat right off my shoulders. The bottom of the dress was silk with a delicate lace overlay on top. The same bead work was scattered along the bottom of the skirt and fanned out into a large train.

Anna was fastening the last button on my dress when there was a knock at my door. Before I could respond the door gently swung open; Ali's right hand was covering his eyes.

"Are you decent my lady?" he said in a deep dramatic voice.

I let out a small laugh.

"Was that a chuckle I heard?" he gasped. "Why that is the most beautiful thing I've heard all day." He said, maintaining his dramatic accent.

"Ali. What do you want?" I asked smiling.

He finally removed his hand from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times trying to readjust to the light. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Lucy, you look wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Miss. Anna you did a marvelous job."

"Thank you, sir." She said, blushing.

"Lucy, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Ali turned towards Anna. "Will you excuse us?"

"Certainly sir." And she quickly left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Come. Sit" he gestured towards the sofa up against the wall.

"Lucy. I want you to know that I am beyond thrilled that you are taking this journey with me. I know this past week, today in particular, have been hard on you." He said grabbing my hand.

I turned my head, averting my eyes. Why did he deem it necessary to have this conversation now?

He continued. "But I thought this might help." He opened my hand slightly and dropped something hard and small into it. I looked down and saw a key sitting in my palm with a light yellow ribbon tied to the end. I turned to look at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Surprise!"

"This is the key to my house." I exclaimed. "Why do you have this?"

"Because it is now officially your house." He said gently. "I sat down with your parent's lawyer this past week going over the details of their will. I just received word from him, moments ago, that everything had been processed. The house is now yours, Luce."

Tears flowed down my cheeks. "Ali, I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I was happy to do it." He said smiling. "Think of this trip as a well-deserved vacation. You can stay with Sarah and myself for as long as you feel comfortable. And when you're ready to head back, I will help you."

"This means so much to me. Thank you. Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, well. I just wish everything had been finalized days ago. Before we started putting everything up in the attic." He sighed.

I unwrapped my arms from around him, finally feeling a bit of relief.

"Alright." He said, standing up. "Dinner is at six, so I'll meet you down stairs in the lobby in..." we both looked at the clock on the mantle. "…Ten minutes? I believe my future bride should be finished by then." He started for the door.

"Ali." I called out, just as the door opened. He turned to look at me.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

He smiled ever so slightly and winked, before he closed the door.

XXX

After Ali had left, I decided to step out onto the balcony and look out over the city of Southampton. I felt a lot calmer and at ease about this trip, now that I knew I had something to come back too. My mind had wandered, for what felt like mere seconds, thinking about how quickly our lives can change.

A strong gust of wind passed by, causing a small shiver to course through my body. Rubbing my arms, I turned to walk back in to escape the cold. I quickly glanced at the clock; it was ten to six.

"Shit!" I muttered.

I grabbed my wristlet and key and rushed out the door, almost slamming it behind me. I quickly walked to the lifts, to take me down to the lobby; where hopefully Ali would still be.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the gates opened, revealing a sea of people in the lobby. I cursed myself silently. How on earth was I going to find him? I looked to my left and saw that the doors to the dining hall were being opened. The crowd started to open up, as everyone calmly made their way inside.

It was then, that I saw Ali and Sarah standing off to the far right hand corner of the room. They were speaking to two gentleman, both considerably older, neither of which I could recognize. They were both average build and size. One man had a thick white beard and hair to match. The other man was softer in appearance. His eyes were kind and his smile genuine. He had brown hair, with gray color dusted throughout.

I made my way over to where they were standing. As I got closer, Ali took notice.

"Ah! There you are. I was beginning to worry." Ali extended out his left arm, gesturing for me to come forward. "Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Miss. Lucy James. She will be sailing on your magnificent vessel as well." He said with a proud smile. "Lucy, this is Captain Edward Smith of the RMS Titanic" he said motioning towards the man with the white beard. "And Mr. Thomas Andrews. The man who built her."

"It's a pleasure." I said bowing my head ever so slightly.

"So Miss. James. What are your feelings about traveling on the Titanic tomorrow?" Mr. Andrews asked. I could hear the soft trace of an Irish accent.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Sarah interjected.

"I do believe we should head in, don't you, darling?"

"Why yes, you're quite right. Shall we continue this conversation at dinner, gentlemen?" Ali asked.

He then leaned towards me, speaking softly. "We will be dining with Mr. Andrews, The Captain and some of his officers tonight. I do hope you don't mind."

"Sounds lovely." I responded.

"Miss. James." Mr. Andrews said. "Would you give this old man the honor of escorting you to dinner?" he asked, placing his open hand over his heart.

I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Why thank you Mr. Andrews." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his. We walked for just a moment in silence.

"I feel quite nervous, excited and overall curious, as to how on earth I got here; to answer your previous question." I blurted out. My voice came out much more fragile than I intended.

He turned to look at me.

"Miss. James, I do believe we share the exact same feelings." he said genuinely. "Tell me. Why do you feel this way?"

At this point we had entered the dining room, following Ali and Sarah, who were making their way towards our table.

I took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm nervous because I'm not quite sure what I will do once we get to America. I'm excited for the exact same reason." My voice became softer "And I'm overall curious as to, why me?"

Mr. Andrews had stopped walking, placed both hands on my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Miss. James, I do believe that the Lord Almighty has a plan for all of us. The road getting there may be a wee bit tough, but it's nothing you can't handle." He said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

The corners of my mouth lifted. Not only was this man easy to talk too, but his response reminded me very much of my father.

"Right. Well shall we find our table then?" he asked, smiling

"Lead the way Mr. Andrews."


	3. Chapter Three: First Meeting

We made small talk as we worked our way through the crowded room, looking for our table. I spotted The Captain two tables away, his white hair standing out amongst the crowd.

"I do believe I found our table." I said, subtly pointing in the direction of Captain Smith

"Ahh. Right you are." He said with a small laugh.

Everyone was already seated by time Mr. Andrews and I arrived.

"Miss. James, I cannot wait until you are on that ship tomorrow. At least I'll know if you wander off, you couldn't have gone far." Ali said quietly as he stood.

"Mr. Kinston, I do apologize." I retorted with a sickly sweet smile.

Ali glared and puckered his lips, as if to say "challenge accepted".

"Let me introduce you…" he turned away from me and faced the table. "…everyone, this is Miss. Lucy James. Lucy, this is First Officer William Murdoch" he said gesturing to the man on Sarah's left.

"It's a pleasure miss." He said, nodding his head. I nodded and smiled in return.

"And this is Second Officer Charles Lightoller." Ali continued.

"Ma'am." He said nodding his head. He looked quite intimidating. Fitting for an officer.

"This is Fifth Officer Harold Lowe."

My eyes moved to the young man sitting next to Officer Lightoller. Our eyes locked with one another, and for a brief moment, I felt this unfamiliar feeling of excitement course through my body. My word, was he attractive. Dark curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match. His strong features softened, and his lips parted ever so slightly.

"Good evening, Miss." He smiled. I felt this jolt in my stomach, almost as if a hundred butterflies had been let loose. Before I could respond, Ali continued.

"And lastly this is Mr. Bruce Ismay. He is the managing director of the White Star Line."

I looked at the man sitting next to Mr. Lowe. He had this thick brown mustache and an heir of arrogance. I was immediately put off by him. It was immediately evident to me that he looked down at those who were not of such wealth and good fortune.

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at my appreciatively.

"Lovely" he murmured.

I noticed Mr. Lowe had turned his head ever so slightly towards Mr. Ismay, keeping his eyes on the table, looking displeased.

"And you know the Captain." Ali spoke as he pulled out my chair for me.

I took my seat next to Ali and Mr. Andrews, as polite conversations started to pick up around the table. I did my best to engage in the chit chat around me. I would smile and nod in agreement; politely laughing with the others when someone told a joke. Just as dinner was being served, Mr. Ismay started to talk about Titanic's maiden voyage, saying something along the lines of how it would make world headlines.

I was toying with my fork when my mind wandered to Mr. Lowe. As inappropriate as it was, something inside of me wanted to be near him. I imagined him looking into my eyes; his hand softly grazing my cheek. I wondered what his hands felt like. Did he have soft hands, or were they rough and calloused from hard labor? I bit my lower lip thinking about it. I was so lost in my reverie that I didn't even notice that Mr. Andrews had asked me question.

"Isn't that right Lucy?" Ali said, pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up, noticing that everyone's eyes were on me, including Mr. Lowe's. I turned my head to Ali, blushing ever so slightly.

"Luce?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Mr. Andrews asked you how we knew one another. I told him we lived next door to each other for as long as either one of us could remember."

"Oh!" I whipped my head around to face Mr. Andrews. Smiling I said. "Yes. Ali and I were quite inseparable back when we were children."

"Are you telling me that you're traveling around unescorted with a so-called "friend" and his fiancé?" Mr. Ismay scoffed.

My eyes dropped to the table, turning my head towards Ali. I had no idea what to say.

"Are you insinuating something, sir?" Ali shot back.

Mr. Ismay smiled, a salacious grin.

"Lucy is accompanying me and my fiancé due to unforeseen and very unfortunate circumstances." Ali spoke clearly and calmly.

"It still doesn't seem right. A young woman your age should not be gallivanting across the country with another man, who is not to be your husband."

"Mr. Ismay, I do believe that is enough." Mr. Andrews said quietly.

I kept my eyes down, fighting back the urge to cry.

"I dare say, what do your parents think about all of this?"

"That is ENOUGH!" Ali growled. I squeezed my eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my chair out and quickly stood.

"If you will excuse me." I managed to say. I turned, making my way towards the exit. While I was still in ear shot, I could hear Sarah speaking.

"The girl just buried her parents a week ago." She said defensively. I had managed to make it out of the dining room before the tears began to fall.

XXX

Instead of heading for the elevator, I made my way outside. I needed to get out of here.

Furiously wiping away my tears, I crossed the street, and made my way for the park just ahead.

I found a bench that sat facing away from the hotel. I figured I shouldn't wander off and the bench was just far enough, that I could get myself together.

I sat down, thinking how absolutely presumptuous that man was. Airing out my personal grievances.

"That rat-bastard." I muttered to myself.

"Yes, he is." Startled, I turned around to find Harold Lowe standing there. His eyes were full of concern. I found myself taken aback, by his presence. I didn't want him seeing me like this.

"Oh. Mr. Lowe. I wasn't expecting anyone to –"

"I do apologize, Miss James." He cut me off. "I didn't mean to be so intrusive, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He moved around the bench. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, please." I gestured to the seat next to me. My voice wasn't coming out as steady as I had hoped.

"Miss. James…"

"Please, call me Lucy, Mr. Lowe." I interrupted.

"Lucy." He smiled. "Well, Lucy, it's nice to meet you. Please, call me Harry." He reached down, grabbing my hand, his lips gently grazing my skin; His eyes never leaving mine.

The corners of my mouth turned up slightly, as I placed my now tingling hand on my lap. It was quiet for a moment, before Harry spoke.

"I wanted to offer my deepest condolences."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Suddenly, Harry sat up straight and started to look around, double checking that there was no one in ear shot. He relaxed, resuming a more natural position, before he whispered.

"Pardon my saying this, but that man is a complete ass. Always has been. Afraid he always will be." I turned to look at him, trying to hide the smile that was forming on my lips.

"I don't mean to be so candid," Harry continued. "But I have worked for that man now for 15 months. I must say, his disposition never deviates from—"

"Egotistical? Self-centered? A narcissist?" I cut him off.

Harry's jaw dropped open slightly, as he stared at me in shock. "I dare say, that is absolutely brilliant." he started to laugh, trying but failing, to suppress his amusement.

His reaction was contagious, and before I knew it, I too, was laughing. I looked up, meeting Harry's gaze, my laugh dwindling.

My eyes were on him for seconds but it felt like hours. Everything around me felt as if it had stopped. His eyes were so kind, so gentle. I had only just met this man, yet I knew I wanted to get to know him better, spend more time with him.

"Luce?" I reluctantly turned my head away from Harry as I heard Ali call my name. I could see him crossing the street, walking in my direction all alone.

"Lucy, I've been looking for you." He said coming up next to me. "Are you okay?" he said leaning down and placing his fingertips on both sides of my face; moving my head around gently, as if examining me for exterior damage. Ali didn't even seem to notice that Harry was sitting next to me.

"Ali!" I exasperated, pushing his hands away from me. "I'm fine. Harry here has been wonderful company." I smiled ever so slightly.

Ali peered around my body, finally noticing that I was not alone.

"Mr. Kinston." Harry nodded.

"Ahh Mr. Lowe." Ali smiled. "Pleasure to see you again." He said extending his hand. "Thank you for sitting with Miss. James here."

"It was at no inconvenience for me, sir. Happy to do it." His eyes darted from Ali to me, flashing a quick smile.

"Where is Sarah?" I asked, changing the subject so it was no longer focused on me.

"After you left, Sarah and I excused ourselves to come check on you. When we discovered that you were not in your room, I suggested that Sarah head back to our suite and I would come look for you myself."

I nodded.

"I will say Luce, you really got my heart going for a minute." He looked at Harry. "I have never seen a woman with as much spirit, determination and fearlessness as this one. Once she puts her mind to something, she does it…" He said, with what sounded like pride. Ali turned back to me. "Isn't that right?" he smiled.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say, I don't need her doing something stupid." He said, all joking aside. "I believe passion is the strongest emotion a woman can possess…" Ali looked at me. "And Lucy is full of it." He smiled.

I was absolutely mortified. Had Ali been speaking to anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but in front of Harry? I wanted him to be impressed, not judging my moral compass.

"Well I believe it's time we get you back inside. Its freezing out here and we have a big day tomorrow." Ali said, motioning for me to get up. "Mr. Lowe, thank you again."

"Certainly, Mr. Kinston. Miss. James." Harry nodded.

Ali placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me towards the hotel, taking me away from the only place I wanted to be.

XXX

Ali had just left, after escorting me back to my suite. I walked over to the sofa, plopping down and taking a deep breath. I kept thinking back to the moments outside with Harry. There was something about him. He wasn't rude, or domineering. He seemed patient and kind, similar qualities that I found in Ali. His hand was soft on mine, not one sign of hard tedious work could be felt. And his lips felt…, oh those lips.

I shook my head, trying to remove all inappropriate thoughts of Harry. I took a deep unsteady breath, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

"It would never happen!" I scolded myself. "He is an officer and you are a passenger. It simply cannot happen!" I spoke aloud, trying to convince myself of these thoughts.

I stood up, removing one shoe at a time when I heard a soft rapid knock on the door. Rolling my eyes I knew exactly who it would be. I padded over to the door speaking quite loudly.

"What do you want Ali? I'm trying to get ready for—" I opened the door then, to find Harry standing on the opposite side.

"Oh. Harry. I'm sorry, I thought you were Ali." I stammered. This was completely unexpected.

"That's quite alright." He smiled, revealing his straight white teeth; two dimples forming on either side of his face.

"Please, do come in." I stepped to the side allowing Harry to enter into my room.

"I do promise, I won't be taking up much of your time but I found this on the bench."

He opened his hand revealing the pearl pin that was in my hair. I immediately raised my hand to my hair, confirming that it indeed fell out. I have no idea how I hadn't noticed that my hair had come undone; I blame Harry.

"My hero." I smiled, meeting his gaze.

"Harry. I just wanted to thank you for tonight. You really helped me, probably more than you know." I said as I reached for my pin. Just as my fingers grasped the pearl, his hand gently closed around mine.

"Lucy. As I said before, I was happy to do it." The warmth of his hand sent a shiver throughout my entire body. I looked down at our intertwined hands, grinning on the inside.

Harry gently turned his hand over, while still grasping mine. I felt the weight of the pin fall into my palm. He slowly moved his hand away from mine, lightly grazing my skin as he did so. _Another shiver._ I looked back up to him, he was smiling at me.

"Well, I better be off" Harry spoke quietly.

"Yes of course! You must have such a busy day ahead of you." I exclaimed.

Harry laughed as he made his way for the door, I followed behind him. "Busy but exciting." He proclaimed.

He reached for the door handle, but before he opened it, he quickly turned towards me. Our faces were only a foot apart. I inhaled sharply, trying to keep my balance. Harry put both his hands on my shoulders, holding me steady.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a slight laugh.

I nodded, biting the bottom of my lip, trying to keep myself calm.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Before I go, I just wanted to ask if you would be at all interested in joining me for dinner tomorrow evening." He spoke quickly.

I looked at him, excitement coursing through my body.

"I apologize for the blunt delivery." He continued. "It's just that…well I…"

"I'd love too." I smiled.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed, gently letting go of my arms. "Then I shall see you tomorrow. On Titanic." He said opening the door and taking a step into the hall.

"How will I know where to find you?" I followed after him.

"The Grand Staircase. Six o'clock?"

"Perfect." I grinned.

Harry smiled showing his teeth again. He turned on his feet and headed down the hall without saying another word.

I shut my door slowly, leaning up against it taking a deep breath. I looked down at my hand, the pearl pin still resting in my palm. I thought about Harry and the dinner we would share tomorrow. It was at that specific moment that I couldn't wait to be on the Titanic.


End file.
